


i don't wanna ever love another

by theyellowumbrella



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Oh jesus, it's an au now but it wasn't when i wrote it, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/pseuds/theyellowumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, though, she knows Alex isn't necessarily a good person. She knows this and she's come to accept it and she's fine with it because she finally understands that no matter how awful of a person she is, she isn't just going to fall out of love with her. And fuck, she's so in love with her.</p><p>(or: the downfall of Piper Chapman following Alex's release from prison). not necessarily an AU but it doesn't fit into canon, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't wanna ever love another

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting back into the world of Orange again and reading some Vauseman fanfic when I remembered this one shot I wrote forever ago. I went back and re-edited most of the grammar mistakes (but, as usual, apologies if I missed anything) whilst proofreading it again this afternoon and decided that it was an okay piece of writing - something that's rare for the period of time when I wrote this.
> 
> Keep this in mind: I must have written this around June-July 2014, either before I finished season two or after I finished it in a poor attempt at a fix-it fic. If you haven't already — which, if you haven't, why? — then wipe the mess that was season 3 from your mind before reading this. And, while you're at it, wipe out the season two finale because it kinda spoils this story.

It's really pretty outside. Like, really pretty. Piper makes this observation at six in the morning when she's lying on the freshly cut grass looking up at the sky, making shapes out of clouds. She used to do this all the time with Alex when they were dating, and Alex would point out crude shapes and Piper would go off in a huff with her for ruining something so innocent. It would always end in making out under the sky with grass stains imprinted on their clothes as evidence later on, and it was always Piper's favourite outdoor activity.

But now she's alone and it's more obvious than ever, and Alex's space is now occupied with her big prison jacket. It's visitation day, and Cal and Neri are coming to visit her because Alex didn't reply to her letter begging her to come, and it's also movie day, so she's planning on watching 50 First Dates with Nicky and Morello avoiding each other on either side of her for their fear of talking about their feelings.

Piper looks up to the sky again and sees a pair of glasses, mocking her, screaming  _ you'll never have her again! _ and it's fucking killing her. Her hands shake as she recounts worn out memories of Alex pinning her down against the grass, whispering names of shapes that they'd never seen and never would, of Alex showing Piper off to her friends as her girlfriend, of Alex grabbing her hand in the darkness of the cinemas and pointing out the plot holes in whatever shitty movie was playing.

The thing is, though, she knows Alex isn't necessarily a good person. She knows this and she's come to accept it and she's fine with it because she finally understands that no matter how awful of a person she is, she isn't just going to fall out of love with her. And fuck, she's so in love with her.

Hours pass and she's still just lying there. She misses breakfast and is late for work, but Luschek doesn't seem to mind all that much, and Nicky just doesn't say anything after noticing the look on Piper's face. Their task today is to fix one of the dryers in the laundry room, something that fucks Piper up as soon as she hears it. "Fuck," she mutters when they're on their way down to the laundry room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What?" Nicky asks, fiddling with her toolbelt.

"Nothing. I just ... fuck."

"Chapman, you're either gonna tell me why you keep saying fuck or you're gonna not. Make your mind up now because I ain't fucking pussyfooting this," Nicky says bluntly, taking a screwdriver out of the belt and beginning to fiddle around with something on the dryer.

Piper pauses for a couple of seconds before saying, "Fine ... do you remember when the dryer broke last time? Everyone was out sick with the flu and you went away with Norma to do something. It was close to the time that Tricia —"

"— Yeah, I remember."

"Well, Alex ended up helping me. And she got locked in the dryer by Pennsatucky, and it was just ... we talked, and things got weird, and I don't know, like ... we just fucking ... it just brings up too many memories, y'know? So, I don't like it here."

"Oh. That sucks." It's as remorseful as Nicky's gonna be, and Piper does appreciate it, really.

They fix the dryer without talking, except for talk of work hours and where they'll sit at the movie tonight, and when Piper brings up how excited Lorna sounded this morning, Nicky swiftly changes the conversation topic to Luschek's weight loss, an odd but exciting topic to discuss.

 

 

 

Cal and Neri do visit. They're full of excitement and happiness and post-wedding joy, and Piper finds herself feeling even more fucking depressed at the sight of them. They talk for a bit about their life and their parents and even Larry, a little, until Piper catches sight of someone walking through the door, sleeves clutched in hands, biting down on her lip. And holy fucking fuck, it's Alex and she's looking right at Piper.

"Are you okay?" Neri asks, noticing the change in Piper's demeanour. She's perked up, her shoulders and eyebrows raised, a smile tugging at her lips, and yet a look of ultimate fear on her face.

"Yeah, I, um ... I'll be right back."

She bolts it to the door. Alex catches her eye and her face lights up at the sight of the blonde, who's practically grinning. "Hi," she says when she comes face-to-face with Alex, and she can almost hear her brother say to Neri  _ that's the lesbian lover. Yeah,  _ that _ one. _

"Hi." For once in her life, Alex actually sounds scared, and it terrifies the fuck out of Piper. "Is that ... you have visitors. I'm sorry; I should've checked and —"

"Shut up, you're not fucking leaving again. Come on. Anyway, out of my family, Cal definitely likes you the most," she says, dragging Alex by the hand to the table. O'Neill says something of warning at the touch and Alex almost sticks up her middle finger and tells him to fuck himself, and Piper knows by the look in her eyes. It's fucking awfully romantic, and Piper kicks herself for thinking it.

"Vause! How's my favourite ex-drug dealer doin'?" Cal asks with a joking tone, smiling fondly at his sister's ex. "Nah, but for real, I missed you!"

She smiles back at the lump of a boy, nodding slightly. She doesn't look like Alex anymore. She looks like the ghost of the girl she once loved (she still loves her so fucking much that it makes her insides turn to ice whenever she thinks of it, though, so maybe saying  _ used  _ to love is the wrong phrasing). 

"I'm good. And who's this, eh? Finally decided to settle down, did ya? I gotta say, Cal, I always thought Piper would be the one who went for the whole marriage and kids and white picket fence thing. I considered it myself a couple times. It used to seem fucking horrible but maybe because it wasn't the right girl."

And then it's weird again, and Neri shifts in her seat because this girl is so much more than "lesbian lover," and the words feel insignificant now. She doesn't say it, not directly, but her eyes are screaming  _ Piper was the right girl Piper was the right girl Piper was the right girl _ and Neri thinks either nobody else can see it or everybody else can (she opts for the latter).

"Yeah, well, she isn't exactly getting anywhere stuck behind bars, is she?" If it were anybody else, Piper would be horribly offended. But she knows that Cal's simply stating a fact, and he's right and she fucking knows he's right.

They change the subject. Alex's new apartment in Queens, Cal and Neri's marriage. Anything but why she's here. Cal and Neri leave about halfway through the visit, claiming  _ we're going to go shooting _ , but that's fucking bullshit because Cal hates guns. Either way, Alex stays. But they don't talk. They just sit in an uncomfortable silence, unspoken words stuck in the back of throats,  _ I'm sorry _ s and  _ I love you _ s never being spoken.

Before they know it, it's time to leave.  _ There wasn't enough time, no, no, fuck, no _ . They were supposed to talk. "I have to go," Alex says, stating the obvious. They don't hug or touch in any way, shape or form and Piper supposes it's better like this, "I ... I fucking miss you. Bye."

And just like that, she's gone. As quick as she arrived, she leaves and Piper is left, yet again, a mess with her head up her ass.  _ I fucking miss you I fucking miss you I fucking miss you _ is all that's going through her head right now, replaying like a bad song on the radio. _ I fucking miss you I fucking miss you I fucking miss you _ . After a while, it almost becomes a tune. _ I fucking miss you I fucking miss you I fucking miss you _ .

She tries not to dwell and goes to see Lorna, but her bunk is empty and Piper thinks (hopes) she's off somewhere with Nicky, talking about ... well, Piper has no fucking idea what to call it. Alex's old bunk isn't too far away from Lorna's, she remembers, and her mind yells  _ don't fucking do it you fucking idiot don't fucking go down that road it'll only fuck you over don't fucking do it _ and her feet guide her to the bunk.

It feels unfamiliar. There's a new mattress on the bed and somebody else's things lie where Alex's did, but it feels nice to get away from Alex and all of it. Whoever took Alex's bed isn't here, so she drops to the bed and tries to find familiarity in something, anything, that remains of Alex. But it's gone and she's gone and Piper doesn't even wonder why, because why the fuck would she keep her shit in prison when she's out there living the life.

She sits there and traces circles on somebody else's blanket, messages like she would on Alex's thigh.  _ I miss you. I love you. He means nothing to me. I'm so fucking sorry. _ She sits there until she can't see through her tears and she's written hundreds of already broken promises on the blanket, and she's so fucking pathetic that it hurts, but it's an easier pain to handle than Alex being gone.

She watches 50 First Dates with Nicky and Morello. It's obvious nothing happened between the two of them when they can't look each other in the fucking eye.

 

 

 

"What's wrong with you?" The question comes from one Carol Chapman, who's currently sitting opposite Piper on yet another visitation day.

"Nothing, Mom."

"It is something," her mother pushes. “is it something your brother said?"

"I said it's nothing!" she snaps, slamming her fists on the table. Her mother seems visibly shocked and even a little scared, but Piper's fucking done with her shit.

It's silent for a good five minutes. Piper's expression turns apologetic, and in time, she finds herself saying, "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just a little stressed lately and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's fine."

It's not, really, but Carol knows it's about more than her daughter's letting on and she decides to give her this one.

 

 

 

_ "Fuck! It's freezing!" Piper yells, wincing as her foot makes contact with the icy water. “Fuck, Al, why did I let you talk me into this?" _

_ "Because you love me," Alex says casually, smiling at her girlfriend. “And you'd do anything to make me happy." _

_ "True. But Jesus, it was cold. I knew the beach in February was a bad idea." _

_ "Here," Alex says, kicking her boots off onto the beach. “Let me try. Then, will you stop whining?" _

_ Piper giggles, nodding at the taller woman. "Fuck, yeah." _

_ "Okay, then. Let's do this." Alex moves forward slowly, first pulling the bottoms of her leggings up her legs, stopping at her knees. She's already shivering in the cold, and yes, granted, this was an awful idea, but she can't back out now. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and runs straight for the water. It's fucking freezing, holy shit, it's fucking freezing, but once she stops focusing on that part of it, it's kind of fun. _

_ Piper laughs from her spot on the sand, clapping a little at her girlfriend. "Having fun in there?" she calls out, grinning uncontrollably. _

_ "Yeah, I am! Come on!" _

_ "What? Are you crazy? It's fucking February!" _

_ "Come on! Skinny dipping!" _

_ "We'll get hypothermia." _

_ "I fucking love you!" she yells, and she sounds crazy and looks even crazier, but it looks more appealing with these words. _

_ "I love you too." _

_ "Come fucking skinny dip with me!" Piper rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and frowns. _

_ "I don't want you to die, you idiot!" _

_ "I won't. Come in, please. I'll warm you up." _

_ That day will forever be known as the day Piper Chapman stripped off all of her clothes and ran running into the ocean in the dead of winter with her hot as fuck girlfriend who took a little longer to strip herself. _

 

 

 

_ Pick up pick up pick up _ , Piper's mind chants, almost like a mantra. Alex won't fucking pick up her goddamn phone, and she needs to talk to her, hear her voice to know that it's real. That she's real.  _ Pick up you fucking piece of shit! Okay, shut the fuck up, Piper. She's not a piece of shit, she's the love of your fucking life. _

" _ Hello? _ "

"Alex!"

" _ Piper _ ." She says Piper's voice like it hurts and it fucking stings Piper's ears like nettles.

"Hi."

" _ Hi _ ."

"I, um ... I just wanted to call and say that I ..." And suddenly all of her words are lost upon her and she can't for the life of her say any of her pre-rehearsed words because she now realises how fucking dumb she was to think she could plan this out.  _ It doesn't fucking work like that you stupid piece of shit _ . "I, um ... I fucking miss you, too."

Alex just breathes for a while, and Piper takes in the sound because it's just the fucking best thing she's heard since Alex's laugh, and then the line goes dead and she wishes it was that simple with life, too.

 

 

 

She does okay for a couple of months. She talks to Lorna and Nicky non-stop, all day every day, and it pays off because at some point, they can look each other in the eye without wincing. Movie after movie, book after book, story after story, she becomes less lost in Alex and more lost in the words of Dickens (well. That made her sound more fucking depressing and hipster than ever). But then one day, she's talking with Lorna and they're trading childhood stories — _and then Franny was like "what the fuck are you doing, you fucking moronic asshole?" because he was icing the cake with lard!_ is going on in one ear and she has to think extra hard to understand the story — when she hears Alex's name brought up in conversation outside of Lorna's bunk, where they're sat with magazines galore, all on the floor.

"Yeah, I heard she fuckin' exploded, it was fucking volatile," one of the girls says — Flaca, she thinks — in a not too low whisper. “Like, fuckin' exploded. They said somethin' about Blondie and she just lashed out."

"So, what? She comin' back here or what?" the other asks.

"Dunno," Probably Flaca says, and Piper can almost hear her shrug. “But if she does, I can't fuckin' wait to see the blowout between her an' Blondie."

Piper assumes she is Blondie, and after that, she can't stop the tears from filling up in her eyes. She blinks them away and puts fucking everything into listening to Lorna's story, but her friend's already noticed, it seems. "You okay, Chapman?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."  _ No you're not no you're not no you're not no you're not _ . "I just need some air."

She bolts it to the bathroom so she can cry without Lorna hearing and fuck, she's glad no guards are on patrol right now to write her up. She feels sick to her stomach at the thought of Alex returning. Not because she doesn't want her, fuck she does, but because she's so much better than this place. And then her mind goes off at a pace of a million miles per second, and it's filled with  _ Alex was giving me my Christmas present _ and  _ stay away from me _ and  _ please don't leave me  _ and she's going to fucking throw up.

She throws up. She cleans it up nice and clean and it's like she was never there, but she knows Soso heard her when she came in midway. She finds herself crying at some point, and then she can't stop, and her hands are shaking and so is her whole body and she wants to feel Alex's hand in hers again but she can't and she wants everything about Alex right now and she's gone and. Fuck.

She wonders what they were talking about. Who said what about her, why was he talking about her, why did Alex hear, why did Alex  _ care _ . It's all that's on her mind whilst she's puking her guts out and cleaning it up and muttering  _ I am stronger than this _ whilst thinking the complete opposite. Alex's words from before ring in her ears.  _ I fucking miss you I fucking miss you I fucking miss you I fucking miss you _ .

She wipes her mouth clean of vomit and makes her way back to Lorna's bunk. She knows she's crying and making a scene and that people are watching, and she doesn't even care anymore. Lorna looks so concerned when she sees the mess Piper's gotten herself into, but she doesn't ask because she doesn't want to know the answer. She just hugs her and whispers  _ you stay safe, alright? _ into her hair in hope of her absorbing the information.

And Lorna fucking cares. That's scary. They never care about her. Nobody. Nicky does, sure, and Alex and Red and some of the other inmates, but that's what they all are. Inmates. The only three she thinks will end up mattering in her life are Alex, Nicky and Lorna for obvious reasons, and maybe Red. Fuck, she hopes Red will be. But maybe these people will just disappear from her life completely. Maybe it'll be more than a fucking mandala. Maybe they'll all just stop caring and forget about her and everything they had and did and built and maybe it'll be like fucking amnesia and they won't remember anything. Maybe it will all be for nothing in the end and all this work with Nicky and Morello getting together will be for shit because they won't fucking care.

_ Stop crying stop crying stop crying _ . It doesn't work.

 

 

 

Her life falls to complete shambles when she's forced to admit what she's been dreading this whole time: she's still in love with Alex. Nicky coaxes her into saying it when they're working one of the machines down in the supply closet and it makes them both feel sick that this is the supply closet. "Hey, Chapman," she says when they're fiddling around aimlessly, trying to make sense of the fucking Indian manual. “You know ... it's okay to still ... I get it."

Piper doesn't think Nicky does get it, though. She's in love with Lorna Morello. Lorna Morello is like a fucking Duracell bunny — she never stops. She isn't afraid to show people who she is, she doesn't hide from the truth (well, other than the whole in love with Nicky and Christopher thing, but the Christopher thing was a matter of mental health). She makes paper planes and writes love notes in them and Alex was a fucking _ drug dealer _ . That's their difference, and that's how Piper knows that Nicky doesn't get it.

"I don't think you do get it. I mean, I get your logic and all but they're two totally different ..."

Nicky looks like Piper's just said something completely stupid and moronic (albeit a look she usually gets from Nicky). "You love the fuck out of someone you can't have. Believe me, I get it more than you'll ever know."

Nicky almost chokes up then, but she manages to stay composed, fully aware of Piper's company. They're quiet for a really long time until Piper says, "You know, I think you should talk to her."

Nicky laughs a bitter laugh and shrugs. "About what? Feelings?" She sneers at the word. "We don't do that. We don't talk like that."

"It would be good for you, Nicky."

"What would be good for me is if you left me the fuck alone."

So, she does. She totally ignores the situation and they forget the moment ever happened. When Nicky's strapping her toolbelt on the next week, she finds a note tucked into it.

_ Tell her how you feel before it's too late -P xx _

So, she does.

 

 

 

_ Al, _

_ This is the fifth time I've written this letter. I have blisters upon blisters and my knuckles are red where I've gripped the pencil too tightly because I have no way to say what I want to say in writing. _

_ I suppose it's simpler this way. Then, I don't have to see you or hear you and then I can not feel. It's so hard to not feel but God, it's so fucking great when you get to that point. Is that why you did drugs? To not feel? Because maybe I understand a little more now why you did it. _

_ I fucking love you. I can feel my lungs filling up with water that isn't there just writing this because I don't know if you'll even open it when you see my name on the envelope. If you are, you're probably doing it out of some form of anger. So you can shout and scream and revenge-fuck some blonde bimbo from the bar. I'm okay with that, I think. Because somewhere in my mind, I seem to think that you're only fucking these blondes because they remind me of you. I know I'm fucking insane because why would you care about me, someone who fucked you over countless times, but it's all I have left to hold onto, Jesus Christ. I fucking love you so much and it hurts because you don't say it to me anymore. _

_ It's so weird here without you. I keep looking for you everywhere I go and I don't fucking see you and when I do see you in my mind I just break down and I don't know how to stop it. My grammar is slowly slipping away from me as I write this and you're probably fucking laughing and saying what a fucking bitch I am, that all I care about right now is my grammar but it's fucking not. You're all I care about. My dad used to say "don't you ever say that about anyone, not even me," but you're all I care about Alex and it hurts. _

_ When I was out on furlough, I heard so many songs that reminded me of you. I comprised a list of them so you can listen to them, it's attached at the end. Think of them as a playlist. Hear them and think of me and all of the times that I didn't fuck you over. Please think of me as something not to regret. I can't fucking handle you regretting me Alex I really can't. _

_ Nicky and Morello are an almost-couple and it doesn't even make me sad to be honest because holy fuck they deserve this so much and Nicky's been waiting so long and maybe it's also a part of me screaming inside that at least she won't be getting anymore fucking handjob Christmas presents from you but from Lorna instead. I'm going fucking crazy in here. I'm just really happy for them if I'm honest because Nicky looks at Lorna the way you used to look at me and I was so fucking lucky when you looked at me like that and I know that Lorna appreciates how lucky she is to have Nicky. _

_ Not long left now. My sentence is drawing to an end but in a way I don't want it to because then I have to leave Nicky and Morello and Taystee and Poussey and Red and I just really like all of my friends here. It feels almost like home but that doesn't say anything considering my home is just a nickname for Hell. Okay maybe that was a little melodramatic but I  _ am _ Piper Chapman. _

_ Anyway I fucking miss you and I want you back so bad and I don't know how to actually tell you this and my hand is shaking because I don't want to send this but I do I do I do and I just really love you. _

_ Pipes _

 

**_The Ultimate Piper/Alex Playlist_ **

**_by Piper E. Chapman_ **

_ In My Veins - Andrew Belle _

_ Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes _

_ Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera _

_ Little Things - One Direction (they're good, don't fucking judge me) _

_ The Other Side of the Door - Taylor Swift _

_ Red - Taylor Swift _

_ Thunder - Boys Like Girls _

_ Moment of Truth - FM Static _

_ Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer _

_ Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye _

_ I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry _

_ Good to You - Marianas Trench ft. Kate Voegle (okay, Al, I'll admit it — I don't exactly remember how to spell her last name, but it's something like Voegle so. Close enough). _

_ Songbird - Fleetwood Mac _

_ She Keeps Me Warm - Mary Lambert _

_ Wonderwall - Oasis _

 

 

 

Piper's released a few months later. It's a fun day and they have a party and makeshift cake and balloons and streamers and they don't talk about Taystee's going away party. Nicky gives her a pat on the back and says she'll miss her and Lorna hugs the fuck out of her but she only wants Alex. It's pathetic and she knows it and it's actually okay with her, because she knows this is pathetic.

It's scary how much of a downward spiral her life has been headed in these past few months since Alex left. 

 

 

 

She lives in a nice apartment complex in Brooklyn. She's always visiting Litchfield, whether it be Nicky or Lorna (they have a bi-weekly agreement) and PoPi is going places. She has her life as under control as it can be, and she doesn't think about Alex as much as she could. She's genuinely, getting her life back together when her phone rings one day and she's forced back to pieces.

"Piper," Alex says. “I need you."

It's not what she wants to hear. "Okay. Where are you?"

Alex turns out to be drunk in a bar in Brooklyn, just five minutes away from Piper's apartment. She walks there in only a hoodie and a pair of denim cutoffs, eager to rescue Alex as quickly as she can. She turns out to be slouched over the bar, looking shit as ever, and fucking drunk off her head.

"Piper! Pipes! Hi!" she exclaims as soon as she sees the blonde, grinning impishly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Al. Come on," she says, deciding to not make this about her, draping Alex's arm around her shoulder.

"Piper, how've ya been?"

"I've been good, Alex, how've you been?"

"I've been fucking great!"

It hurts. Not as much as it would have six months ago, but it still hurts. "That's great, Al."

"Well. Not great. But that's because Kubra like, almost got me and shit. But I fucking escaped, Pipes, I escaped! Are you proud of me?"

She's scarily close to Piper's lips.

"Yeah, I'm so fucking proud, Alex," she says, and she sounds angry and hates it because why should she be angry?

"But it wasn't the same without you. Like, I went on a couple'a trips 'round the world and stuff. Diff'rent drug ring. I wasn’t important in it. All I did was get high and think 'bout you. But then... Nicky called an' she told me to get my shit together or I'd end up like her. An' I didn't wanna end up like her — chasin' some girl she didn't know if liked her anyway."

There's a silence.

"I go' your le'er." Piper can barely make her out.

"You what?"

"Your letter. I go' it. Read it. Cried. Got high. Fuck'd some girl. Didn’t mean nothin'. Wasn’t you."

She can barely make her out at this point, but to shut her the fuck up, she leans over and kisses Alex. She tastes of weed and tequila and home, and she hasn't felt this alive in months.

/

It isn't their happy ending.

They go out on hundreds of dates. Arcades and fancy restaurants and concerts are Alex's thing. They break up twice more and it rips Piper apart more each time, but she knows for sure that this is it and that Alex is worth waiting for.

Alex doesn't get high anymore. She doesn't smoke pot or snort lines or inject or anything because it was Piper's one rule before they got back together. No drugs.  _ No drugs no drugs no drugs _ .

/

It's really pretty outside. Piper comes to this conclusion after watching the grass flow and the flowers wave around and, yeah, it's really pretty. What's even prettier is the girl lying next to her, pointing at the sky, making crude shapes out of innocent things.

"A penis!" she yells, giggling.

"And how would you know what a penis looks like, huh, Gay Lord?" Piper asks, grinning.

"Gay Lord? Love the nickname, Pipes."

"Thank you, I thought of it myself," she says, pressing herself into Alex, a fucking obvious little spoon.

"What about that? That's totally a vibrator."

She throws in more sexual suggestions before sitting up, licking her lips at the sight of Piper in only a crop top and cut-offs, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the grass, pressing herself against the girl. She whispers dirty words in her ear that make Piper cringe slightly, but it's safe to say that she manages to win the blonde over.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Thunder by Boys Like Girls, which is part of The Ultimate Piper/Alex Playlist, as comprised by Piper — slash me and my shitty, all over the place music taste in 2014 — which you can listen to here: https://8tracks.com/stacieconrads/the-ultimate-piper-alex-playlist


End file.
